


Our Floundering Fathers

by Thistlerose



Category: 1776 (1972)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Making Out, Missing Scene, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, as soon as he had her in his arms, the words came.  Written in 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Floundering Fathers

**Author's Note:**

> A friend had asked for a kiss ficlet featuring Tom/Martha from the new Doctor Who series. I knew who she meant, but I couldn't stop thinking about the _other_ Tom/Martha, so she got this ficlet as well. :)

Of course, as soon as he had her in his arms, the words came. "We hold these truths to be self-evident," he muttered while he and Martha fumbled with laces and things. In the June heat and the room's stuffy air, her lips were sweet and cool against his neck. "That all men…"

"What did you say, Tom dear?"

"Oh, nothing." He cupped her breasts to show that he was paying attention to _her_ , and thought, _When in the course of human affairs…no, events…_

Don't think about it now, he told himself. Later. _After._ He clasped Martha's dainty waist and they flopped onto the bed.

The words were finally coming and they'd keep coming, even after he stopped…coming.

Right?

God damn Adams.

5/14/2008


End file.
